Falling for a Volturi ON HOLD
by VampLover100
Summary: The Volturi's come to take Bella away after Aro tells Bella something she wished never happened. Bella leaves and finds her self falling for a certain guard member. Demetri
1. The Truth Edited

**Hey guys I have to say sorry about that first chapter that I posted that wasn't even a chapter. I have browser the wrong file I hope you guys can forgive me. Here the real chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Demetri's POV:**

There was a knock at my door, I looked up to see Jane standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Aro would like to see you." Jane said.

"Thank you" I dismissed her.

I wonder what he wants this time; He's been bugging me ever since I became a vegetarian. I walked to my closet, putting my black robe on and made my way to the throne room, where Aro, Marcus and Caius were waiting for me. I stood in the middle of the room.

"Yes master?" I bowed.

"We would like for you to accompany us on a mission," Aro said.

"Of course master."

"We're going to pay the Cullen's a little visit."

"May I ask why?"

"Young Isabella has a power, she hasn't even told the Cullen's about and I want her," Aro smiled.

"What makes you think she'll join freely?" I asked.

"I have information on her beloved Edward," Aro gave an evil smile.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"In an hour," He answered.

"OK master." I bowed and walked out.

I wonder what this power Aro speaks of that Edward doesn't know about. That's kind of hard to believe she almost gave her life for him when she was human. Well I guess we'll find out.

**Bella POV**

"We have a problem!" Alice said as she ran downstairs.

"Alice what is it?" Edward asked just walking through the door.

"Their coming" Alice said. "Marcus, Aro, Caius and Demetri"

"But why? We haven't done anything wrong!" Esme said.

"I don't know," Alice sounded worried.

"You said only Marcus, Aro, Caius and Demetri were coming?" Jasper said. Alice nodded. "Maybe they just want talk. Jasper said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because if they wanted to fight they would have brought Jane and Alec," Edward answered.

"That's what I thought" Jazz nodded.

"Well then what do they want" Emmett asked.

"If we knew we wouldn't be having these problems."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." I said.

**************  
An hour later we heard them running through the forest. We decided to meet them outside, they stop at the edge of the forest.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle greeted him and stepped up to shake his hand.

"Hello old friend" Aro shook his hand, but was looking at me.

"I must say this is unexpected. May I ask why you're here?" Carlisle asked.

"Your young Isabella has a great power, so great that I want her to join my guard." Aro said happily. Could Vampires be on drugs?

"But she's only a shield." Edward said.

He doesn't know how wrong he is. Yes I am a shield but I also have telekinesis which none of the Cullen's know about, I figured if I didn't tell them Aro wouldn't find out but he did anyway.

"You are so wrong young Edward." Aro laughed. Everyone looked at me, but I was staring at Aro.

"You see we have a young girl with a power like Alice's but more exact and she found out that Bella has another gift and I must say it is a wonderful gift" Aro smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"We already know child there is no need to lie." Marcus said, I didn't say anything.

"No,I'm sorry I can't." I said grabbing Edward's hand.

"You don't want to leave the husband do you?"

**Demetri POV**

"You don't want to leave the husband do you?" Aro said, she didn't answer.

"Well you might change your mind, when I tell you something about your precious Edward." Aro laughed.

What did Edward do, that Aro could use to make his mate leave him? Why someone would hurt this beautiful creature was beyond me.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Bella did you know your Edward was having an affair with Tanya Denali?" Aro asked.

"What?" Bella looked confused, while Edward just looked horrified.

"When you saved him from killing himself, I read his mind and all those months he was gone were spent with her, even when you took him back the affair continued." Aro said sadly.

"You're a liar!" Bella screamed.

"My dear Bella it's true and you know it."

Everyone looked at Bella.

"Is it true?" She asked quietly

"Bella I...," Edward started to say.

"Just answer me." She said in a calm voice.

"Yes!" He whispered.

"50 years, 50 fucking years, that means you all knew" Bella looked at the rest of the Cullen's. She looked betrayed and they looked ashamed.

"Bella I'm sorry." Alice said.

"You're sorry, but not as sorry as your gone be" She growled.

"Bella" Edward whispered and she punched him. I looked at Bella and watching her eyes turn pitch black. They Cullen's gasps, while Aro smiled when Bella flicked her wrist and sent Edward flying backwards.

"How could you? "She screamed, and if I didn't know any better I swear she was crying actually tears. She sent Edward flying into a tree, while all the Cullen's backed away from her. She fell to her knees and screamed and their house and most of the trees were destroyed. Suddenly, Marcus walked over to her.

"My dear Bella it will be alright." Marcus kneeled in front of her. I've never seen Marcus care for someone like that. He looked at her like she was his daughter. She looked at him and her eyes went back to their regular color and she grabbed his hand, he pulled her over to us and she came.

"Bella please." Edward said.

Bella looked at him and then down at then down at her ring finger. I watched the rings come off and drop in front of Edward.

"Bella don't go."

"I'm already gone." She whispered and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand, Marcus growled and crouched, Form the corner of my eye I noticed the one name Emmett crouched, I growled in warning.

"Let go of me." She said and sent him flying into a tree.

"Goodbye" She whispered, before we turned away. I don't know what made him do what he did for her, but I know I'm going be there for her.

**That's the end of chapter one hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. She's Gone Edited

**Chapter 2: She Gone**

**Edward POV**

I can't believe she gone. My Bella is gone. I can't believe it. Why had I continued to sleep with Tanya? I thought back to the last time I slept with Tanya.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'll be back in a couple hours." I said, to my sweet Bella._

_"OK" She smiled, She was so trusting it was native._

_I drove half way to Alaska and meant Tanya on the border she was sitting there waiting for me. I walked over to her and kissed her roughly, something I'd never do with Bella. If she ever found out I could lose her, but I couldn't give up this thing I have with Tanya._

_A couple hours later_

_"Bye Edward, Tell Bella I said Hi" She smirked and ran away, I drove back home and I walked through the door._

_"Hi sweetheart." I kissed her._

_"Hi" She smiled, I looked at Carlisle and Esme, who gave me a disappointed look._

**_End of Flashback_**

I wish I could take it all back, now I lost my Bella and my family hates me.

"How could you Edward?" Alice thought.

"How could I Alice? You should take just as much blame as me. You were her best friend and yet you didn't tell her, so you stop trying to act like your oh so innocent." I growled at her and tuned her and the rest of the families thoughts out, and looked down at Bella's wedding rings.

**Bella POV**

The trip back to Italy was quiet, I sat next to Marcus and cried silent tears as he confronted me. But the one named Demetri, who was as big as Emmett, stared at me all the way there, he had a pained look on his face. When we got to the Volturi castle, everyone was staring at me, but I kept my face expressionless. We walked into this big room the whole guard was there and the wives.

"Hello members of the guard." Aro greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello master." They all said together.

"I would like for you to meet Isabella, our newest guard" Aro said, I'm so glad he didn't call me Bella

**Demetri POV**

"I would like for you to meet Isabella our newest member" Aro said.

"What?" Afton voice screamed. "She's a Cullen!" He stepped toward her, Marcus growled.

Then all of a sudden Afton came fly towards Bella, He tried to move, but she wouldn't let him. I could tell everyone was shocked.

"Call me a Cullen again and I'll rip you apart without even touching you.'' She growled and sent him flying into a wall across the room.

"Well it seems someone finally shut him up" Didyme said, everyone laughed a shaky laugh.

"Aro would you like me to show Isabella to her room?" Didyme said hopefully.

"Yes my dear sister. Why don't you accompany them Demetri" Aro suggest.

"Yes master"

Didyme and Bella walked ahead of me. I don't know what it is, but I swear Marcus and Didyme are quite taken with her. We stopped at her room which was across the hall from mine. I was excited about this; I get to spend more time with her without it being obvious.

"Here you are dear'' Didyme smiled and Isabella smiled back.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I have to go, but if you need anything, Marcus and I are here for you" Bella nodded. "Demetri why don't you help her get settled in?" Didyme winked at me.

After she walked away Isabella walked into her room and I followed her inside. She looked around, then she sat on the bed. She took her hair out the messy bun she had in and I watched her hair fall around her beautiful face.

"Do you think I should have knew? " She asked me suddenly. "I mean it was so obvious," She whispered. I walked over to her and sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"You only fault was loving him, which caused you to ignore all your suspicion." I whispered to her. She looked up at me and caught my eye and I couldn't turn away.

"You're a vegetarian" She said touching my eyes, I nodded. I continued to look into her eyes until the door opened and we saw Felix, Heidi, and Jane at the door.

"Can we come in? "Jane asked. Bella nodded.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Heidi" Heidi smiled and hugged Isabella, Felix rolled his eyes.

"I'm Jane but I'm sure you knew that" Jane shook Bella's hand.

"And I'm Felix" He said flexing his muscles. Bella giggled.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Aro would like to meet with you" Felix said.

"OK" Bella said, as I just nodded and walked out the door.

**Please Review**

******Vamplover100******


	3. Shopping Edited

Chapter 3 : Shopping

**Bella's POV**

We walked back to the throne room where Aro, Caius and Marcus were waiting for us.

"Hello Dear Isabella, How do you like you room?" Aro said.

"It's lovely, thank you" I nodded toward Aro, he smiled in delight.

"Heidi and Jane suggested they take you shopping, since you left all your stuff in Forks and I think it's good idea" Aro said and I smiled.

"After you get back you will be training with Demetri" I smiled. I was grateful it was Demetri, I don't know what it is about him, but I trusted him.

"Go have fun with Heidi and Jane" Aro said.

"Yes master" I bowed and walked toward Heidi and Jane. I heard Aro whisper "she's a natural".

"You ready?" Heidi asked.

I smiled and nodded. They both grabbed my hand and we were off.

We pulled up to the biggest mall I've ever seen, my jaw dropped while Jane and Heidi giggled.

"Lets go" Jane grabbed my hand, we walked into the mall. The first store we went into was Hot Topic. While I was looking threw the racks of skirts, Jane looked at me.

"What made you join guard?" Jane asked. I looked at Heidi who looked curious too.

"Aro came and asked me did I want to join the Volturi guard, at first I said no, but then Aro asked was it because of Edward and then he told me I don't know Edward as well as I think I did" I said not looking up. Jane touched my shoulder.

"I found out that Edward was sleeping with Tanya Denali ever since he left me for those six months, even after I saved him from killing himself till this day he was still with her" I said finally looking up.

"It's okay we're here for you" Heidi whispered.

"Did Aro tell you in front of everyone?" Jane asked,

I nodded "I'm glad he told me. I cried the whole way here, Marcus comforted me" I said with a small smile.

"Wait Marcus comforted you?"Jane asked looking shocked.

"Yes, Why?" I was so confused.

"I never seen Marcus care for anyone, but Didyme" Heidi said.

"Oh" I said and picked up a Black skirt.

"That is really pretty try it in" Heidi said. The rest of the shopping trip went like this.

**Demetri POV**

As soon as Isabella left, I missed her. I didn't understand these feelings.

"Hey why the long face?" Felix asked. I didn't say anything.

"So you like Isabella" Felix said causally.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can see it in your face, the way you two were looking at each other. It's the same way me and Heidi looked at each other when we first saw each other" Felix said.

"So I like her, but I can't be with her. She just found out the man she loved even in her human life has been cheating on her for more than 5 decades."

"You mean Edward, the one she risked her life for when she was human?" Felix asked. I just nodded. " That little asshole" Felix growled.

"I told you, she is not ready for another relationship" I whispered.

"She will be, just give her time. But for now just be her friend" Felix said. I nodded. Felix was right, I never thought I'd say those words.


	4. Training Edited

Chapter 4: Training

When I got home from my shopping trip with Heidi and Jane, I was surprised I actually really fun. I really got to know them as sisters. Jane isn't as bad as everyone says she is and Heidi is the big sister I never knew I wanted.

I walked to my room and put on a black sports bra, black short shorts, and black and white tennis shoes. I put me hair into a messy bun, then I walked down to the training room. When I got down there Felix and Demetri were waiting. They both had the back turned towards me.

"Are you ready?" Demetri said without turning around.

"Yes" He finally turned around and I can feel his eyes looking over my body. I'm pretty sure that if I was still human I would have been blushing, instead I just looked down.

"Do you have any training experience?" Felix asked. I nodded. "Well lets see what you got" Felix said walking over to the mat. "Oh and no powers"

"I wasn't planning on it" I smirked.

"You two ready?" Demetri asked. I nodded. I mean I wasn't really worried Jasper and Emmett taught me how to fight when Edward wasn't around.

As soon as Demetri said go, I attacked and had Felix pinned in 10 second.

"Aww come on" He groaned. "This isn't fair. Well lets see how good you do against Demetri. I mean he is the best fighter here" Felix smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

Demetri walked over to the mat and crouched.(Sorry guys I am not doing the details) We started fight and I did good but not as good as Demetri. He finally pinned me down with him straddling my waist. I looked up into his eyes. He was so beautiful, wait why was I thinking like this I'm not even officially divorced yet. I don't know how long we stayed like that until we heard Felix clear his throat.

"Your pretty good" He said helping me up.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Well umm I guess we're done for today" Demetri said. I nodded. "Why don't I walk you to your room" He sounded like he was pleading.

"OK" I nodded.

We walked to my room in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks" I said when I got to my room. "That was really sweet of you"

"Your welcome." I turned to go into my room, but Demetri grabbed my arm. "Look Bella if you ever need anyone to talk to or just a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here for you" Demetri said looking into my eyes.

"Thank you Demetri and I will" I walked in my room with a picture if Demetri on my mind.

This wasn't my best chapter but I had to make a way for their friendship to start. So I hope you guys like it and Please review.

XXXXVamplover100XXXX


	5. One Year Later

Thanks for the review guys I'm glad you like it. Anyway here's Chapter 5.

Chapter 5:1 year

Bella POV

It's been one year since I joined the Volturi and to be honestly I loved it, Marcus and Didyme were like my parents, no they are my parents. I love them so deeply. Aro, Suplicia, Caius and Athendora were like my aunts and uncles, Jane and Heidi were like my big sisters and Felix and Alex were my brothers. I got along with everyone even Afton. Me and Demetri are so much closer now, he's my best friend and he's always there for me.

I changed so much since I've been here, I'm always happy. I was never this happy with Cullen's. I love the person that I am now and I wouldn't changed that for anyone.

I was training with Demetri when Chelsea walked in.

"Isabella your uncles and father would like to see you in 10 minutes" Chelsea said. I like Chelsea she was kind of shy and she was always looking at Afton.

"Thank you Chelsea" I smiled back and nodded. She walked away. I turned back for Demetri.

"Your lucky, she saved you from getting the worst butt kicking of your life" Demetri joked.

"Sure" I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him.

"Come on lets get you up to your room" Demetri said, as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Demetri," I giggled. "Put me down"

"Not till we get you to your room" Demetri laughed.

Oh god that laugh. I love his laugh and I'm so happy I'm the one who caused it. He set me down in front of my door.

"Here you are miss Isabella" Demetri bowed.

"Why thank you kind sir" I bowed back" See ya in 10? " I asked.

"Of course" Demetri said. I walked in my room and got into the shower, I put on a black shirt mini skirt and a black long sleeve shirt, with long white soaks that went all the way up to my thigh and my black chucks that went up to my knee. I just left my hair down, in long waves down to me waist.

Just as I was coming out of my room so was Demetri too. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. He looked up and we just stared at each other for a moment.

"You ready" He asked, I just nodded. He nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the study. When we got there Aro, Caius and Marcus were there.

"You called for me" I asked.

"Yes dear Isabella" Aro said.

"As you know we don't think of you as a guard, my sweet Isabella" I nodded. "You are my daughter and I wanna make sure our world knows it, so were having a ball for you" My father-Marcus-said.

"Oh my god father that a great idea" I hugged my father and uncles, while they laughed.

"We need to speak with Demetri for a moment. He'll catch up with you later my dear" Caius said. I nodded and smiled at Demetri before walking away.

Demetri POV

I watched Bella walk away and turned to face my masters.

"Yes masters" I bowed.

"How are you and my daughter getting along?" Marcus asked.

"Fine master, she's my best friend" I answered.

"Have you told her?" He asked.

"Told her what?" I was so confused.

"That you love her" He asked. My jaw dropped and they laughed.

"I...how?" I stuttered.

"How do I know. I sense relationships my friend and your and Bella's relationships goes beyond friendship on both ends" Marcus said. I nodded, I was still to shocked to speak.

"We have a mission for you" Aro said seriously. I nodded.

"You are to find and tell all Covens and all Nomads of this ball. Alec, Jane and Felix will go with you. You are to leave tomorrow morning. You can go now" Aro said. I nodded and went to find Isabella. I found her in her room dancing. I sat there and watched her as she turned around.

"You like what you see" She asked as she turned around.

"Maybe" I laughed and she giggled.

"So what did they want to speak to you about?" She asked and sat next to me.

I knew this was gonna be hard to tell her this ever since she got here we've been attached at the hip. I sighed.

"I have a mission" I quietly. She was quiet for a moment.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" She whispered and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know" I said wrapping my arm around her and pulled her in my lap.

"What is it for?" She said.

"I have to let everyone know of you Ball"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning" I said playing with a stand of her hair.

We were quiet for a moment.

"Hey Demeki" She said using the nickname she gave me.

"Yes Isabella"

"Will you..." She stopped.

"Will I what" I looked down at her.

"Will you be my date for the ball" She asked. I was shocked she could ask any male here and yet she asked me.


	6. Telling Him EDITED p

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to Update I have been super sick. I know suck right but the only good thing that came out of that was that I was able to think better. This chapter will have a lemon Anyway here Chapter 6.**

**Bella's PoV**

I was hunting with Chelsea, like me she drank animal blood.

"Hey Chelsea can I ask you something?" I said, as I finished draining the bear I had been drinking.

"Of course"

"How come you haven't told Afton that you love him?" I asked. I watched as her jaw dropped. I giggled.

"How do you know about that?" She looked down.

"It's just the way you look at him. It's the same way I look at Demetri" I whispered looking down.

"I wanna tell him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way" She sat next to me.

"You can't spend you life worrying about the what if's. Love is worth the risk. Plus he'd be crazy not to feel the same way." I said as she smiled at me.

"Do you think Demetri is worth the risk?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes" I said smiling.

"Even after your last husband the one you loved even in you human life betrayed you. You still think it's worth it."

"Yes, without Edward's mistakes I wouldn't have Demetri and now I can't imagine my life any other way," I told her honestly.

"How come you never told him?" She asked.

"I was afraid of rejection" I looked down. "But I'd rather tell him, then sit and think about what could have been" I answered. We sat there quietly. I could not wait until Demetri gets home, I missed him so much. I haven't seen him and a week and it feels like forever.

I was standing in my garden when I heard someone's steps behind me.

"Whose there" I said without turning around.

"I am so hurt you don't recognize me" I heard Demetri's voice say.  
I snapped my head around to see Demetri standing there. I ran and jumped into his arms.

"Didn't know you cared so much" He hugged me. "Oh and do you want to tell me why Chelsea and Afton can't stop touching each other" He looked at me.

"I might have had something to do with that" I Smiled.

We started walking toward his room. I sat on the bed and he sat across from me in his chair.

"How was the mission? Any problems" I asked.

"It was as usual," He said looking down.

"There's something you not telling me" He didn't say anything. "What Happen?"

"What had a problem with the Cullen's, but nothing we couldn't handle"

"Demetri tell me what happen" I begged.

"I got into a small fight with him" He shrugged.

Demetri POV  
"What" Bella growled. Was she mad at me? Did she still love him? If she did then why did she kiss me? I tensed for the next words.

"Did he hurt you" She started touching my face. "If he hurt you I'll kill him"

"No he didn't hurt me, of course not" I grabbed her face. "Stop worrying so much." She breathe a sigh of relief. It was quiet for a moment.

"Isabella I need to talk to you" I said. I wanted her to know how I felt.

"About what?" She asked.

"It's about when you kissed me" She was quiet. "Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"I did it because…" She stopped and looked at me.

"Because?"

"Because I love you" She said starting me in the eye. "I've loved you since day one and I'm falling for you more and more every day"

I felt my jaw drop to the floor, then I grabbed her face and kissed her she kissed me back. She leaned back on the bed so that I was hovering over her. I pulled back.

"I love you two from day one," I said looking into her eyes. She grabbed my face and kissed me. I felt my body come to attention.  
I felt her hands slide down my chest. I felt her rip off and toss it some where on the floor. She slides her hands slowly up my back. I groaned and ripped off her shirt. I moved my lips to her neck.

"You are so beautiful" I kissed her neck. I slide my hands down to her breast and messaged her through her bra. She moaned. I slide my hands behind her back and snapped her bra then through it on the floor. I started kissing her down her neck until I got to her breast I started sucking on it. She arched her back when I gently bit her nipple. She was so perfect.

I felt her hands undo my belt. I pulled her skirt down. Then out of nowhere, she flipped us over. She started kissing my neck as she ripped my pants and my boxers off. I felt her grip my member and I moaned. She moved her hand up and down me. I need to be inside her and she was teasing me. I could smell her she was so ready for me. I flipped us back over and ripped her underwear off.

"I don't like being teased" I said rubbing myself against her. She moaned.

"Demetri please" She moaned, I continued to rub myself against her.

"Please what?" I whispered to her.

"I need you inside me" I answered her by grabbing her hips and thrust myself inside her. She moaned again but louder, I heard a loud bang but ignored it. She felt so good around me. I don't know why anyone would want to give this up. I continued to thrust inside her as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I love you" She moaned.

"I love you too" I said right before I kissed her.

**Well there you guys have it I really hope you liked it. Please Review**  
**XXVampLover100XXX**


	7. What was that

Jane POV

Alec, Felix and I were sitting in the study with our masters and the wife's. When out of nowhere we heard a loud bang coming from upstairs, I looked at Felix and Alec who looked confused.

"What was that" Didyme asked.

"Jane, Alec please cheek" Aro asked.

"Yes master" We said together.

We found out where they sound was coming from and ended up in front of Demetri's door. I was about to kick down the down until I heard moaning and grunts. I looked at Alec who looked confused.

"I love you" I heard Isabella moan.

"I love you too" Demetri grunts. "Harder" Bella moaned again. I looked at Alec who was trying not to laugh. I giggled. We walked back to the study. Everyone looked curious.

"What was it?" Aro asked. I giggled.

"That was the sound of a bed breaking" I laughed.

"From whom, was it Chelsea and Afton again" Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Actually it was Isabella and Demetri" I watched as their jaws fell to the floor. Didyme was the first to recover.

"Oh my"

"It's about time" Marcus laughed and everyone joined in.

Bella POV

I was laying here in Demetri's arms looking at the mess we made. A broken bed and head board, shredded clothes everywhere and a broken dresser which I don't remember how that broke. Demetri was playing with my hair. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers.

"Look at this mess" Demetri laughed.

"I know" I giggled. "I guess we gotta clean this up."

"I don't wanna let you go" He pulled me tighter against him.

"I didn't say I was moving" I said. Demetri looked like he thinking.

"Ok" He finally understood. I rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes and used my power to clean the room. When I opened my eyes all was well except we have to get rid of the bed, head board and dresser. "Good job" He whispered. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I slipped on his boxers and grabbed a shirt out his drawer. I opened the door.

"Hello Isabella" Heidi smiled.

"Hi Heidi what's going on?" I asked her.

"You mother and father would like to speak with you" Heidi said. I nodded. She looked down at my clothes.

"I want details" Heidi laughed and walked away. I giggled and walked back into the room.

"What did Heidi want?" He asked. "

My father wants to speak to me" I said. We walked to my room. I went and took a quick shower. Demetri was waiting for me. I came out in my towel. In an instance Demetri was in front of me.

"If you didn't have to leave right now, I'd take you right now." He whispered inn my ear.

"I was counting on that" I whispered and kissed him. I walked in my closet and grabbed my clothes and got ready. I was wearing a black miniskirt, with fish net stockings and my boots that stopped under my knees and a white polo with a black vest with black and white arm warmers with the necklace that my parents gave me. I grabbed my black cloak and walked out my closet.

"You look amazing" He said pushing me against the wall. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I was so glad that I told him that I love him because I got what I want and I wouldn't give it up for the world.

"I have to go" I whispered against his lips.

"Me too" He said.

"Lets go" He grabbed my hand. We walked hand-in-hand down to the end if the hallway. "I'll see you later" He kissed me softly. We went out separate ways. I put my hood on and walked to meet my father.


	8. The Forth Chair

**Hey guys sorry it took my so long to update. **

Bella POV

I walked in my father's study. When I got there, my mother and father were sitting there waiting for me.

"You called for me father" I bowed...

"Come here" My father said. I walked over to him and sat between my parents.

"How would you feel about us adding a forth chair to out ranks" My fathers asked.

Wait did I heard him right. They wanted to add a 4th chair. This has never happened before; this person must really be special.

"I respect and support your decision father you know that but it all depends on who it is" I said. They both smiled at me.

"She's spoken like a true princes" My mother smiled.

"Isabella my dear the forth chair would belong to you. Aro, Caius and I talked it over and we think it's a good idea. We even had the guard vote while you were busy…." He chuckled. "And they all agreed. All you have to do is accept"

I could help but let my jaw drop to t he floor. My mother giggled.

"Isabella sweetheart your getting venom on your chin" My mother ribbed her thumb across my chin.

"Do you accept?" She asked.

"Of course" I said hugging them.

"Now all you have to do is pick 3 guards"

"But dad I can take care of myself"

"But nothing, pick your guards"

"Ok. Ok. Jane, Alec and I know Demetri is you guard but…."

"Consider it done" My father said. I stayed with them for a while and spent then time talking and laughing. It was good to spend time together. I really do love my parents.

Demetri Pov

I walked into our meeting room for the guards. I wonder what this was about.

"I bet everyone already knows why were her except you Demetri" Heidi said with a smirk and evryone laughed.

"Correct" I rolled my eyes.

"Well earlier today Aro, Caius and Marcus asked us how do we feel about them adding a forth chair to out ranks" I felt my jaw go slack. A forth chair? What. The. Hell.

"Yea I know. We all felt the same way until we found out who the forth chair was going to" Felix said.

"And who is it?" I asked.

"Isabella or Princess Isabella now" Felix said. My jaw fel to the floor for th esencond time in 2 minutes. My Isabella the Volturi princess.

"If his jaw falls any furthur it's gona fall off" Heidi laughed.

"If she accepts she will pick her guard" Felix finished.

This really sucks. I wanted to hope that I will Isabella's guard but I was already her fathers guard/ Just then Corin –the messenger- walked in.

"Marcus has sent me here to let you know who will be Isabella's guards" Corin said.

"Well tell us" Jane sounded impatiently.

"Jane, Alec and Demetri" He said. I heard a couple of gasps.

"But he's already Marcus's guard" Some said.

" She requested it and Marcus agreed rather quickly. Heidi will be the new guard"

"Yes now I get to work with me baby" Felix said breaking the silence.

Heidi giggled "Awesome" She grabbed Felix's hand. "You guys can go back to what ever you were doing before you came her." I noticed Felix kissing her neck. I rolled my eyes.

Alec's Pov

I was so excited to be Isabella's guard. She was alreaty like a sister to me this just makes it more offical. I wasn't suprised she picked Demeti.

We knock on her room door.

"Come In"She called.

We walked in the room to see she sitting on the window seal looking out the window.

"My lady" I bowed.

She giggled. "You don't have to call me that when it's only us Alec only in public. Plus I'm still me just with a chair" She laughed.

Demetri walked over to her and laced our fingers and started kissing my neck. She bit her lip. I jsu rolled my eyes.

"I guess your doing room duty" Jane laughed as we walked out the door.

We heard giggleing, kissing, moanes and very loud grunts. The another loud bang echo through the hallway.

"Newly founf mates." Jane shook her head. I laughed with her. However, I have not found my mate yet but I know she's out there somewhere.

**Hey guys I hope you like it please review**

*******VampLover100*****


	9. Guest

**Chapter 9: Guest**

**DPOV**

It's been a week since my Isabella was granted 4th chair. I was waiting outside waiting for her to get dress.

"You and Isabella had a loud night." Alec laughed. I just smiled. "You've been different since Isabella came into you life, all of us have. Before all you were about was your duty but every time you're around her you have this spark in you eye. I'm happy for you." Alec said and I smiled. We rarely had these brother moments but when we did have them they met a lot.

We both stood there and listened to Jane and Bella's conversation.

"Bella stop spinning around" Jane whined.

"Sorry" I heard Bella giggling. "I'm just so happy"

"If I had a night like yours then I would be happy too" Jane said.

"You will one day" I could hear the smile in her voice.

It seems like she was always trying to help everyone else with their problems. She's always that shoulder to cry. The advice giver and she never thinks about her self. She was so wise for someone young. She walked out the room wearing a midnight blue dress that stopped above her knee with ballet flats putting her cloak in.** (A/N Dress on Profile)**

"Ready" Alec asked.

"Yep" She smiled.

We walked her to her father's study where she spent most of her time at. She loved to read more than anyone I know. When she wasn't reading she's telling me about her human like when she was with the Cullen's. We even talked about her relationship with _Edward_.

_Flashback_

"_Can I ask you something" I asked her as we sat in the garden. _

"_Of Course" She smiled._

'_Are you mad at Edward for what he did to you:" I asked._

"_At first I was but then I was glad he did it" _

"_What" I was shocked._

"_Think about it if he wouldn't have done what he did I wouldn't have this amazing family and you" She whispered._

_I smiled and laced our fingers._

_End of Flashback_

We entered the study and her father was sitting at his desk. He looked up at her.

"Still haven't finished all the books in here"

"Not quite" she walked over to the desk and grabbed her book,

"The guest will be here tomorrow except the Romania's they will be here today" Bella nodded.

I still can't believe that she made peace with Stefan and Vladimir. Everyone was so shocked. Some still are.

"Oh yeah and while our guest are present no 'fun' at night and bed number 8 came earlier today." He chuckled.

She groaned but nodded. I sat there and watched and watched her and Marcus together. Marcus finally looked complete. They were both smiling. It truly was an amazing site.

BPOV

I was going to the throne room to greet the Romania's.

"How nice of you to join us" Aro smiled.

"Thank you uncle"

I went and stood on the left side of my father. I didn't get to sit in my chair until the ball. A minute later the Romania's walked in.

"Hello dear friends" Aro smiled. "I'm glad you can make it" Aro said shaking their hands.

"It was our pleasure" Stefan smiled.

"Isabella will show you to your rooms" Aro gestured to me.

They nodded as I stepped down the steps and walked over to them.

"Hello Princess Isabella" Stefan said and kissed my cheek.

"Stefan" I greeted Vladimir next.

"Let's go" I smiled.

I took them to their rooms.

"Here you are Stefan and Vladimir your s is right across the hall" She pointed to his door"

"Thank you Princess" They bowed and walked in their room.

"I still can't believe you made peace with them" Alec said.

"They just needed someone to be kind hearted to them "I smiled and sprint around in a circle. I'm starting to think Alice rubbed off on me more than I thought.

"I doubt anyone else could have done that" Alec said.

"Why not?" I was confused.

"Because no vampire not even humans are that kind and forgiving" Demetri said grabbing my hand. I smiled at him. "And that's why I love you" He leaned down and kissed me.

"As I love you" I kissed him lightly on the lips.

DPOV

The guest start coming and Aro, Caius and Marcus wanted Isabella to stay in her mother's room. I wish I could be with her but Aro has asked me to show our guest to their rooms. Aro had to have Bella block all our thoughts for when the Cullen's get here so that Edward wouldn't ruin her entrance. I had just come back from taking the Irish Coven to their room when the Cullen and Denali coven's walked in. Great.

*************  
EPOV

My family and I have been dreading this trip. We were all worried about Marcus's daughter. If she didn't like us she could have us destroyed. There was even talk that the Romania's were here. We were walking in through the front entrance. Tanya was clinging to my arm. Why I was with her again was beyond on me.

When we got in there Aro, Caius and Marcus were waiting for us.

"It the Cullen and Denali" Aro said happily. "Carlisle, Eleazer it's good to see you old friends" He shook their hands.

I looked up at Marcus who was shooting daggers at me.

"_I wonder what's his problem is?" Jasper thought._

"Demetri and Jane we show you to your rooms" Aro said and turned too walked away.

I was shocked usually every time he see's us he always asks me and Alice to join the guard. I watched as Demetri nodded at Aro.

"_I wonder where Bella is." Alice thought._

She was searching the future but was coming up blank and she was getting frustrated.

It was only Carlisle, Esme, Tanya and I left to go.

"Demetri if you don't mind me asking where is Bella?" Esme asked softly.

"I can not tell you that I'm sorry" Demetri told her quietly.

"Can we see her" I asked.

"No' He growled at me.

"Why are you all asking about this little bitch she left you all to be with the" Tanya hissed. "Plus Eddie you don't….."

She didn't get to finish Demetri had her against the wall by her neck. Eleazer and Carmen came out of their rooms.

"If you ever so much as let her name come out of your mouth I'll kill you myself." She didn't answer. "I said do you understand me" She nodded and he dropped her to the floor.

I looked up to she Jane smirking. I watched her and Demetri walked away.

"_That's what the whore gets" Esme thought_

"_Serves her right" Carlisle thought."_

"What happened?" Carmen asked.

"Tanya called Bella a little bitch and Demetri got defensive" I answered.

"What are trying to do get killed" Eleazer asked.

She didn't say anything .She stomped in the room. I followed her silently. I sat on the bed. Tanya came out with nothing but a towel on.

"Eddie what wrong" She touched my thigh.

"Nothing" I said as she kissed my neck.

She pushed me down on the bed and straddled me. She ripped my shirt off and started kissing my chest. I stared at the ceiling. When she pulled my pants and boxers off I flipped her on her stomach and made her get on her hands and knees. I rubbed myself against her.

"Do you want me to fuck you, you whore" I asked her. She answered me by moaning.

I entered her roughly and started pounding inside of he. She moaned as I grunted. I always asked myself why I continued to mess with Tanya but I only came up with one answer. She was my distraction from the pain my pain killer and I was addicted.

BPOV

After I greeted the Romania's I went to my mother's room. Father asked me to stay in here so people won't see my face. I mean it wasn't bad staying in a room with my mother. I just missed Demetri. I was broke out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in" My mother said.

Jane and Alec walked in. I smiled.

"Hi Jane, Alec" I greeted them cheerfully.

"Princess Isabella." They said. I rolled my eyes as they laughed.

"Demetri will be here in a little later Aro needed to speak"

I nodded. I looked back out the window that looked was over the garden.

"It's beautiful at night isn't it" My mother asked and sat down. I laid my head in her lap. She stoked my hair.

"Yes" I whispered. "Mom can I ask you something"

"Of course sweetheart"

"Do you think I'll be just as good as daddy" I didn't have to go into detail because she knew what I was talking about.

"You'll be great I promise" She leaned down and kissed my forehead. I know how long we stayed like that. When I finally heard those familiar footsteps I had been waiting for.

I lifted my head just as he stepped through the door. I smiled and caught his eye and smiled. I jumped up and through my arms around him.

"You'd think he had been gone for a century instead of a couple hours" Alec whispered to Jane.

"Yes but when you find you mate it will fell that way when your separated because it's your other half" My mother said smiling.

"Jane what are you wearing to my ball" I asked Jane as I sat down.

"A jean and a t-shirt" She answered.

"You will do no such thing." I frowned.

"I have to be comfortable to protect you" She answered.

"Why? After my entrance you have the whole night to do what ever you'll like" I said.

"Really" she smiled and frowned. "I still don't have anything to wear."

"I know exactly what you can wear" I said standing up.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my mother's closet.

"Isabella nothing of yours can fit me. You know that" Jane protested.

"I know that why I got it in you size now come on" I pulled her hand and she came. I heard everyone laughing. I pulled Jane towards a black garment bag.

"Unzip it" I told her. She opened it and gasps.

"You…."

"You don't like it" I asked disappointed.

"No…..I love it" She hugged me.

************************************************************************************  
JANE Pov

"Unzip it" She demanded. I unzipped it and gasp.

"You….." I couldn't finish.

"You don't like it" She sounded sad.

"No I love it" I hugged her.

I looked at the dress again. It was a full skirt and scattered beaded accents on the strapless bodice give this red gown a classic ballroom style, with the matching red shoes. **(A/n dress and shoes on profile)**

"You didn't have to do this" I said.

"You're my best friend of course I did" She smiled at me. "Oh Jane one more thing"

"Yes" I looked at her.

"Can I please do you make up tomorrow" She gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"OK"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" She said bouncing up and down.

She zipped my dress back up.

"Lets go" She danced out the of the closet and I followed. I was actually pretty excited to go.


	10. The ball

Chapter 10: The Ball

Bella POV

It was the day of the ball and it was so crazy. A room full of girls trying to get ready which is why Demetri and Alec decided to wait outside the room. Jane had already had her dress and heels on. But she had her hair in a bun.

"Jane please come here" I grabbed her hand and pulled her in the bathroom and pushed her in the chair.

"No Isabella you still have to get ready" I rolled my eyes.

"There'll be plenty of time"

I pulled out all the bobby pins out and started straighten her hair. It took about five minutes and then I started doing her make up.

"You can look now" I said.

She turned around and I watched her jaw drop.

"Is that me" She said touching her cheek.

"Of course silly" I giggled.

"Oh thank you so much Bella" She hugged me.

"No problem" I smiled.

I watched Jane walk out the bathroom and she looked really happy.

I started getting ready. My mother did my hair in tight curls. I did my own make up to match my dress. It was a blue strapless dress that went all the way down to the floor and the matching heels. **(A/N dress and shoes on profile)**

Just as we were finishing up there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sulpicia said.

Aro, Marcus and Caius along with there guards. But all I saw was Demetri. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You all look beautiful" Aro smiled kissing Sulpicia.

"You guys ready" Caius asked.

We all nodded. Demetri stayed at my right, Jane at my left and Alec was behind me.

Aro and Sulpicia went first, the Caius and Athendora. My mother kissed my cheek before she and my father walked out.

"You'll save me a dance right?" Demetri asked.

"Of course" I kissed him and took a deep breath. I put my hood on and stepped out.

**Edward Pov**

It was finally time to go to the ball room. When we got there my jaw dropped to the floor. I was shocked to see the last two Romania's standing in the room smiling. I tried to read their thoughts but I couldn't. But the bigger shock was that there were four thrones.

"What the hell" Emmett said.

"Eleazer what's going on" Carlisle asked.

"I had no idea" He frowned.

I noticed we weren't the only people who noticed. Everyone was shocked to except the Romania's. We all looked up when Aro and his wife enter with their guards. The Caius and Athendora came out followed by Marcus and Didyme and I noticed that Demetri wasn't with them instead Heidi was. They stood in front of their chairs.

They looked back at the entrance as everyone else did. Marcus and Didyme's daughter walked out with her guard. (Alec, Jane and Demetri) Her guards were lethal and I heard a gasp run through the crowd.

When she made it to the chairs and Marcus and Didyme grabbed her hand. Marcus looked at the crowd.

"Lady and gentlemen I give you my daughter Isabella Volturi"

Someone came behind her and removed her cloak. I felt my jaw hit the floor literally. Bella was their daughter. She turned to Aro.

"My dear niece do you accept a spot in our ranks." Aro smiled.

"Of course" She bowed.

Aro took her hand and led her towards the forth Chair and she sat down. After Aro sat down the room broke into applause.

"_All that power" Eleazer thought_

"That was Bella" Esme said in shock.

Bella POV

After my father introduced me we sat down.

"It's tine to mingle" My mother whispered only for me to here. I laughed at her choice of words. I stood up and walked over to Stefan and Vladimir. I felt a lot of eyes on me as I hugged him.

"I'm so glad you guys could come" I smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Vladimir smiled as Stefan agreed.

"I'll talk to you later" I smiled before walking away.

I talked to everyone in the room except the Cullen's and Denali's. I noticed Demetri and Alec talking. I decided to get this over with.

I walked over to them and took an unnecessary breath.

"Cullen's, Denali" I smiled and stuck my hand out.

He shook my hand and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you" He said.

"You as well" I nodded.

"Hello Tanya" I put on a fake smiled.

"Hello _Bella _"She smirked and gripped Edward waist tighter.

"Princess Isabella to you" I smirked.

"What ever"

I saw Jane ready to come over. I just shook my head.

"Hello Edward" I smiled.

"Hello"

I went through all the Denali's except Carlisle and Esme. I turned to Carlisle first.

"Hello Carlisle"

"Isabella" He said softly.

"Esme"

"Hello Bella" She whispered grabbing my hands in hers

"Bella how did this happen" Carlisle said gesturing to my throne.

Before I had a chance to answer the son for the Vampire Waltz came on. My father walked up towards me.

"Will my beautiful daughter accompany me on a dance" My father asked.

"Of course" I smiled. "Pleasure meeting you all"

My father pulled me on the dance floor and we dance together. Everyone stood around the dance floor watching us.

Our waltz was almost like the human but you don't look your partner in the eye unless that person is your mate.

"I think Demetri wants his dance now" My father whispered and I saw Demetri coming towards us I smiled.

"Master Marcus may I have the pleasure of dancing with Isabella" He asked.

"Of Course" My father put my hand in Demetri hand and grabbed my mother.

Demetri twirled me around and as I finished then turn I looked into his eyes. I heard people gasps but I ignored it. There was only me and Demetri.

Jane POV **(I had to give her a POV you guys will understand later in the story)**

I sat there and watched Demetri and Isabella look into each others eyes you could tell they loved each other. I noticed Stefan walking over to me.

"Hello Jane" He smiled.

"Hi"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course" I looked at him.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Will you dance with me?" He asked.

I looked up into his beautiful eyes and nodded. I never really notice how cute he was. He grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. The feel of his arms around me made me feel complete and that scared me.

Edward POV

I watched as Bella walked off the stage and hug the Romania's. I was shocked to see them smiled and kiss her cheek. I watched her walk around and talk to the people and from everyone's thoughts I could tell they all loved the new Princess.

She made her way over to our group and talked to everyone. When she got to Tanya I was worried they might start fighting.

"Hello Tanya" Bella smiled. She truly was beautiful.

"Hello Bella" _Little bitch thinks she's all that all the now. Tanya thought._

I felt her arms tighten around me.

"Princess Isabella to you" Bella smirked.

Tanya took a step forward. I looked at Bella and saw her shake her head. I looked over Tanya's shoulder and saw Jane staring at Tanya. When she said Hi to me she smiled. She was talking to Carlisle and Esme the Vampire Waltz came one and her father asked her to dance.

I noticed Demetri walking toward them. I tried to read his mind by it was blocked. I watched Marcus place her hand in his. He twirled her around and they glazed into each others eyes. What. The. Hell.

"You can partially see the love coming off of them" Jasper said,

"Demetri is her mate. Good lord" Eleazer said.

"They look so happy" Esme said. "I'm happy for her."

Mostly everyone in the room was shocked Demetri found his mate much less the new princess.

I was furious how she could do this to me. I loved her. I watched as the song ended and Demetri grabbed her hand and walked toward the garden.

"I'll be back" I said pulling myself away from Tanya.

"Edward" Alice said but I ignored her and followed them to the garden.

I watch as Demetri took Bella and pulled her on the bench next to him. I watched as she out head on his chest. She use to do that with me. She laced their finger and I growled.

"Oh I lover you so much" He kissed her. "I can't wait till the guest leave" Demetri said kissing her neck. That bustard.

"Why?" She raised her eyebrow.

"So we can have some alone time and try for bed number 9" Demetri whispered as he kissed her. She quickly kissed him back. I growled and lunged.

Bella POV

"I can't wait till the guest leave" Demetri said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we can have some alone time and try for bed number 9" He leaned and kissed ne and I quickly returned the kiss.

Then out of nowhere we heard a growled. Demetri jumped up and put himself in front of me. We looked up to see Edward.

"What do you want?" Demetri growled.

"She mine" Edward growled and jumped on Demetri. I watch as they went flying to the other side of the garden.

Demetri was winning when Tanya jumped in and grabbed Demetri and ripped it off. He screamed.

I screamed and I knew my eyes were pitch black. I used my power to throw them off of him. I ran over to Demetri and put his head in my lap. He looked like he was in so much pain. I screamed again.

I lifted Tanya and Edward in the air and squeezed them with my power until they screamed. By now everyone from the ball was out her. They gasp when they saw my face. I felt the tears coming down. I wanted so badly to rip them apart but also I wanted to stop but I couldn't control it.

"Isabella' My mother touched me cheek. "Let them go. Your uncles and father will handle them"

It took all my control to make my power stop. They fell to the floor. I looked down at Demetri. Jane and Alec grabbed Tanya and Edward.

"Are you okay" I touched his cheek. He nodded.

"I'll help him" Carlisle offered.

"Thank you" I whispered still looking at Demetri's face.


	11. Anger

Chapter 11:

Emmett came and helped him up. He groaned. The crowd parted for us but kept staring at me. I could care less, I was more worried about me mate.

We made it to Demetri's room but U had to wait in my room till he was better. There was a knock at the door then Jane in and sat next to me.

"Are you okay" Jane touched my cheek.

"I just want him to be okay" I whispered.

"He will" She hugged me and I cried on her shoulder.

Jaspers POV

Alice decided that we should go and talk to Bella and she how she was doing but when we got there some one else was already there. The door was opened and we saw Jane hugging Bella.

"Thanks" Bella whispered.

"What are sisters for" They giggled.

She had a family and didn't need us anymore. She had them but we still needed to apologize for not telling her about Edward. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" She said.

We walked in and Bella was sitting with her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Hey Bella can we talk to you" Alice asked.

"Yea sure" She smiled but you could tell it was forced. I sensed from her feelings that she wanted to be with Demetri.

"I'll give you guys a minute" Jane said. She nodded and Jane walked out.

"Bella I'm sorry" Alice said quickly. "I should have told you we all should have it's just you were so happy and I knew it would break your heart to find out and plus I wanted Edward to give you a chance to tell you. Please accept my apology" Alice begged.

"Alice I already forgave you even Edward and Tanya…"

"Wait what?" I asked.

"I forgave you even than Tanya and Edward because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have Demetri and my family. A family that I love so much" I knew she wasn't lying. I could feel the love she had for them.

"Bella you can she him now" Esme said.

"I have to go" She got up and walked out the door.

Bella Pov

I opened the door and saw Demetri lying on the bed with his arm bandaged. I ran over to him and kneeled beside the bed grabbing his hand.

"Are you okay" I kissed his hand.

"Yes Bella please stop worrying so much" He chuckled.

"I love you so much it's my job to worry" I held his hand to my cheek. "Thank you so much Carlisle"

"Your welcome Bella" Carlisle touched my shoulder.

"So much for bed number 9" He said and I giggled. I stood up and hugged Carlisle. He seemed shocked at first but then hugged me back. I let go of him and walked back over to Demetri.  
"I have to do something to take care of" I lightly kissed his lips. I pulled back but he wouldn't let me.

"Please don't do anything that isn't you" He pleaded. It broke my heart to see him plead with me like this but I could answer him.

"Carlisle bring your family down to the ball room, Denali too" I said and walked out.

I walked down the hallway and as I got to the ball room and everyone was still there looking confused and worried.

I took my hood off at the door and everyone turned to look at me. They parted for me as I walked towards my uncles and father.

"Isabella how is Demetri" Aro asked,

"He fine thank you uncle" I nodded.

"Isabella I decided to let your deal with Edward and Tanya" Caius said,

"Thank you" I turned to Felix and Heidi. "Bring them in"

They nodded and walked out. The room was silent. A few second after Felix and Heidi left the Cullen's and Denali's walks in. Finally they came back with Tanya and Edward.

"If you don't mind me asking, why'd you attack Demetri" My father asked.

Everyone waited for his answer but he didn't say anything.

"Aro"

Aro nodded grabbing Edward hand and closing his eyes. A couple second later he opened his eyes.

"What is it?"

"He jealous because you're happy without him, He was excepting you to be depressed and come crawling back to him." Aro glared at Edward.

I stepped off the stage and walked toward Edward and Tanya.

"Edward Cullen, Tanya Denali you are not t o step foot in my home let alone I my country. If I hear that you're tried to hurt my mate or my family I will not hesitate to kill you" I was looking at Tanya. "Either of you" I turned and looked at Edward.

"I've given you a second chance but be reminded I never give a third. Leave and never step foot in Volterra again. I will escort you to the gate" I turned to Felix and Heidi.

"Felix and Heidi will you assist me"

They nodded and we began our trip to the wall.

Edward POV

"Edward Cullen, Tanya Denali you are not t o step foot in my home let alone I my country. If I hear that you're tried to hurt my mate or my family I will not hesitate to kill you" She was looking at Tanya as she was talking so maybe she was pretending to hate me. But then she turned and looked at me. "Either of you I've given you a second chance but be reminded I never give a third. Leave and never step foot in Volterra again. I will escort you to the gate." She turned and Felix and Heidi.

"Felix and Heidi will you assist me" The nodded and we began walking toward the gates. I was bored so I listened to Tanya thoughts.

_***Tanya's Thoughts***_

"_Kill me. She can't even fight without her power. Maybe I should attack her when she turns to leave and maybe Edward would stop talking about that slut all the time" She thought._

I rolled my eyes. She was so stupid but maybe her idea could work. We finally got to the wall and Bella turned to look at me.

"Did you really think I'd be depressed without you? To be quite honest I was so much better you asshole"

That did it. She went to turn around me and Tanya leaped to attack her but we stopped mid-leap

"How stupid do you think I am" She said without turning around. Then I felt myself being torn apart. I screamed. I heard someone light a lighter.

"No let them put there self back together. This is your last warning" She said and I heard her walking away.

I don't knock how but one day. I'm going to make her pay if it the last thing I do.

**That the end of chapter 11 but I need some ideas of how Edward is going to get his revenge, so if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to let me know. PLEASE Review**

******Vamplover100*****


	12. Hold me

Chapter 12: Hold me

BPOV

I walked back in the castle. When I got back to the ballroom everyone had left except the Cullen's, Denali's, my mother and father were still there.

My father and mother ran to me.

"Did they hurt you? We heard screaming" My mother asked touching my cheek. I shook my head no.

"Where are the" my father asked.

"Putting themselves back together" I answered.

My mother and father hugged me tightly.

"Please be careful we don't wanna lose you" My mom said and my dad nodded in agreement.

"Stop worrying I'm fine" I hugged.

"We're your parents and we love you, it's our job to worry" My father said.

"I know and I love you too"

We walked out of the room hugging each other.

I hugged my parents and went to Demetri's room. He was standing by the window.

"Your suppose to be relaxing" I said,

He turned around to face me.

"I'm fine" He pulled me in his arms. "Now"

"Better" I asked.

"Much" He was quiet for a moment.

"What do you wanna know" I said.

"What happened to them?" He asked. "Are they still alive?"

"Yes there still alive, probably just got done putting themselves but together" I said.

"What"

"They tried to attract me….." I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"They what" He growled.

"Demetri I'm fine. Just hold me"

I laid my head on his chest and started kissing his neck. He moved his arms down my waist and pulled him closer to me.

"I can't wait to we're alone" I whispered.

"How about we go hunting?" He smiled and I nodded eagerly.

"Lets go" He grabbed my hand.

**Well here is Chapter 12 sorry it's so short but I hope you guys like it. I've been trying to update as much as possible because school starts next month and my doesn't have a computer like my aunt does and lets face it I can't focus on both anyway PLEASE REVIEW.**

*****Vamplover100*****


	13. Soul mates

**Well I just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter is about Jane and Alex so I hope you like it. By the way I want to thank you guys for the great Reviews. Here's chapter 13.**

Chapter 13: Finding Soul mates

Jane POV

After Isabella left to take Edward and Tanya to the gates I turned to leave when someone grabbed my hand. I looked up and saw it was Stefan and smiled.

"Why don't I walk you" He asked.

"Sure" He grabbed my hand.

I don't know what it is about him but I feel so comfortable around him and I trusted him. We got to me room.

"Goodnight Jane" He touched my cheek. He was bout to walk away when I grabbed his hand.

"Stay" I asked. He didn't say anything he just walked in.

"Give me a minute" I said and he nodded.

I walked to the bathroom and took an unnecessary shower. I got and put on shorts and a beater.

I walked back out to see him sitting on my bed. He smiled and gestured me to come and sit next to him. I sat down and he pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around me.

"Can I tell you something" He asked. I nodded. "I feel so comfortable around you" He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I feel the same way"

"Can you tell me your story" He asked.

"You don't wanna hear it" I whispered and looked down.

"Yes I do" He touched my chin and lifting it up.

"I was 16 when I was changed. It was 1901 and it was a day like any other day for me and Alec. We had an abusive father and our mother left us. That's why he was so abusive. My mother couldn't the stress of twins." I looked down. "My dad was always upset and drinking, when he drunk the beatings were worst. He told us it was our fault our mother left us and I use to stay there and take because I believed it was my fault." I looked at the wall in front of me. "It was me and Alec's 16th Birthday; we were in the kitchen making my dad's dinner. He came home early and drunker than normal. I was setting up the table when he walked behind me and started kissing my neck telling me that he's been waiting for this my whole life. Alec tried to get him off of me but he shot him in the stomach. I screamed but my father ignored me and kept telling me I looked just like my mother. I remember him pushing me on my back and I looked at Alec and knew that if I didn't do anything he would die."

"So as he kissed my neck, I reached for the knife on the table and stabbed him in the back. I don't remember how many times I did it" I looked at Stefan. "He fell off of me and looked me dead in the eye as he died. I remember trying to help Alec but he was but I knew there was nothing I could do and….. Aro and Eleazer were coming home from a mission when they smelt Alec's and my father's blood so they came and investigate. When he found us he was going to kill us but Eleazer touched his hand and showed him how powerful we would be one we were changed. Well I know that now. Aro stepped forward and Alec was telling me to run but I couldn't leave him. Aro bite Alec first and then me." I looked back at Stefan.

"That's all I remember from my human life" I said sadly. "Sometimes I wish I was more like Isabella"

"Why?" He asked stunned.

"Even after the man she loved cheated on her, broke her heart twice and she as still able to love again. Most of us her didn't have or know our parents when we were changed" I whispered. "But she did and she gave all that up for him because she's such a selfless person. She so kind hearted and free spirited and everyone just automatically loves her. But me, everyone outside of this castle hates…." He cut me off.

"Because no one knows the really you" He lifted up my chin. "And I don't want you to be anyone but you. You're already perfect the way you are" He whispered to me.

"That what Isabella said" I smiled.

"She's right"

I looked up and was suddenly aware that his lips were next to mine and I couldn't help but kiss him. Our lips moved perfectly together. I slide my hands down his back and pulled him closer to me. He kissed my neck and I moaned.

"Are you sure" He asked me.

I nodded and pulled his lips to mine. He moved his hands down my side and ripped my shirt off. He gently messaged my breast. I moaned and ripped his shirt off. He started kissing his way down to my breast. He took one in his mouth as I arched my back and moaned.

I slide my hands down his chest till I got to the waist line of his pants. I unbuckled his pants in less than a second and pushed them down with me feet. He slowly unzipped my shorts with his teeth. He started pulling down my legs just as slow. He finally got my shorts off and tossed them to the floor. I moaned when he kissed my inner thigh.

"Stop teasing" I growled. As soon as I felt his tongue I moaned his named. I came as his sucked on my clit. He looked up at me and smirked. I flipped him over so that I was straddling him.

"My turn" I whispered in his ear.

I started kissing my way down his chest. He groaned. When I got to his boxers I ripped them off with my teeth and grabbed him in my hands. He gave me a manly moan.

"You like that" She whispered. Then I took him in my mouth and looked at him through my lashes. He gave me another moan as I slid my teeth down his length.

"Oh god" He muttered. I hummed and that sent him over the edge. I swallowed it all and continued to take him in mind until he came back to attention which didn't take long. I came back up and straddled him.

"I wanna be inside you" He whispered to me.

I answered by sliding down his length. I heard her moan in relief. He flipped us over and started kissing my neck as he moved inside me. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside me.

"Harder" I moaned. He quickly complied and pulled my closer. I loved the feel of him inside me. I felt my walls clench around him. He knew I was close.

"Come for me angle" I whispered in my ear,

"I love you" I said as I came.

"I love you too" He kissed me as he came. Did he mean or was it a heat of the moment things because I knew I meant it. I knew we only started getting to know each other 2 days ago but it feel like forever.

I laid my head on his chest.

"Jane" I looked up at him. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me" He sounded so vulnerable.

"Yes I meant it. I feel like we're meant to be" I whispered looking him in the eye. "I've never told my story to anyone but Isabella because I just couldn't talk about it but with you it just feels different. I said smiling. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes I meant it. I loved you since I first saw plus when Isabella came to make peace with us she went on and on about her best friend" He chuckled.

"I truly love you" I smiled.

"Love you Angel"

Alec's POV

I listened to my sister's talk to Stefan and I knew right then and there that she had found her soul mate. I was so happy for her.

I decided to go to the library because there was nothing better to do. I walked to my table in the corner to finish my book but when I got there a woman was sitting in my seat. She must have heard me approach because she looked up.

"Oh Hello" She smiled. She had the most beautiful smiled but I could get lost in her eyes.

"Hi" I said like an idiot. She giggled.

"Can I help you" She asked,

"Well I was coming back her to my table to finish reading my book" I said gesturing to the book in her hand.

"Oh sorry" She frowned.

"It's okay. Oh and I'm Alec by the way" I smiled holding my hand out. She stood it.

"Sasha and sorry about the book, I just love classics"

"You love classics the only other girl I know that loves classics is Isabella" I said smiling.

"The Princess" She asked. I nodded. "Glad to be compared to your crush" She said standing up. "Every one has a crush on the new princess"

"What do you mean she's just my little sister" I smiled. She was jealous.

"Oh" She said quickly looking down.

"What do you think about her" I finally asked.

"She nice, I'm afraid of her through" She admitted and looked down.

"Why? She's harmless" I laughed.

"You call what she did to Tanya and Edward harmless" She said. "She ripped them apart and left them like that"

"They hurt Demetri" I said sitting down.

"But that…." She started but I cut her off.

"Gave her a good reason, are you aware Edward and Bella use to be mates?" She nodded. "Do you know why they broke up?" She nodded. "She loved him and her broke her heart. She loves Demetri way more than Edward because he's her real soul mate. Edward tried to take that from her and he had succeeded she'll suffer in a way someone like doesn't deserve and that's dangerous.

"Why?" She asked.

"Her power id tied to her emotions" She nodded in understanding.

"Besides you only seen her protective side but on a normal day she'll probably be outside gardening, dancing, singing or spending time with her parents or Demetri. "You don't wanna know what they do at night.' I shuddered and she giggled.

"Their just expressing their love" She said.

"Well they express it to much" I grumbled.

"Your different then my coven described you" She said suddenly.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Everyone told me to stay away from you and that you were heartless but I don't see it"

"Thanks many people think that because they don't know me."

"A lot of people know you" She said confused.

"They don't know the real me" I said leaning forward. "No one outside of my family know the real me because they're too scared to try." I said sadly.

She touched my cheek. "I'm not afraid of you and I would really like to get to know you" She smiled.

She was so beautiful. I leaned forward and kissed her softly and she kissed me back. Her lips were so perfect I don't know how long we stayed there and kissed.

"What's going on" I looked up to see Eleazer standing there.

We jumped apart. We stood up. Her whole coven was standing there looking confused.

"I think they were getting to know each other" Felix laughed walking in and stood next to me.

"Sasha what did we tell you about him?" Kate yelled.

"You were wrong" She grabbed my hand.

"We're not wrong. Remember what we told you?" Irina said.

"Irina" Carmen warned.

"No this girl doesn't listen" Kate said.

"You all don't know him" She hissed.

Then out of no where Kate slapped her and she must have used her power because Sasha crumbled to the floor.

"Kate" Carmen pushed her.

I leaned down toward Sasha.

"Sasha I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it" Kate said about to touch her.

"Don't touch her" I growled at Kate and she seemed shocked.

"Are you okay" I whispered to Sasha.

"I'm ok just weak" She touched my cheek.

"Sasha I'm sorry" Kate whispered.

"It's okay" Sasha said. My Sasha so forgiving, wait did I just say my Sasha?

"Come on" I whispered and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I am yours" She whispered when we were out of ear shot.

"How did you know I was thinking that" I asked.

"I read your mind" I smiled weakly.

"Through your eyes" She said.

We got to my room and I Laid her on my bed and touched her cheek.

"Stay and talk to me" She whispered. I smiled and nodded.

I laid next to her and pulled her on my chest. She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers. We sat there and talked all night and I didn't want her to leave tomorrow because I was gona miss her terribly.

"I don't wanna leave either" she whispered. "I'm falling for you" She smiled.

**I hope you guys like it PLEASE REVIEW. Oh a lot of people have been asking me was it century or decades and I wanted to let you know it's decades.  
**

*****Vamplover100*****


	14. Not wanting to leave

I wanted to thank you guys for the awesome reviews.

Chapter 12

BPOV

It was time for everyone to leave today and I couldn't be happier. I was sitting in my room brushing my hair when Alec walked in. He looked happy. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello Alec why so happy" I asked.

"I meant someone" He smiled grew wider.

"Tell me about her" I squealed. "What's her name?"

"Sasha" I looked up to see a pretty short vampire. She had long dark hair and a very pretty smile.

"Hello I'm Isabella" I said hugging her happily." I'm glad to meet the woman who put that goofy grin on Alec's face" I giggled.

"Hello" Sasha smiled at me.

We sat down as soon as Chelsea walked in.

"Hey Chelsea" I smiled.

"Alec, Aro would like to see you and Isabella comes down to the throne room in Ten minutes.

"I have to go" Alec said kissing her cheek.

"I'll keep her company" I offered.

"Thanks sis" He said walking out the door.

"You two are so cute together. Its gona kill him when you leave" I said sadly.

"I don't wanna leave him and I can't figure out a way to stay" She sounded like she was ready to cry.

"I think I have a way" I said.

"How" She asked quickly,

"You could always join the guard" I said

"What? I can do that" She asked shocked. I just nodded. "But how"

"Do you have a talent" I asked.

"Yes. I can read minds through someone's eyes" She said.

"Perfect Aro would love it" I smiled. "All you have to do is ask before you leave"

"Thanks so much" She whispered.

There was a knock at the door and Demetri and Jane walked in.

"Aro needs you" Jane said. I nodded.

"Remember what I told you" I said before walking out.

I walked into the throne room and sat in my chair. I saw Stefan standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello Isabella" My uncle-Aro- said.

"Hello uncle"

"Stefan here wants to join our guard." Aro smiled. "What do you think" He asked me.

"I know he doesn't have a talent but he's an excellent fighter" I smiled at Stefan.

"Great. Stefan you are more than welcome to join" My father said.

He bowed and walked over to stand next to Jane.

Sasha POV

As we were walking down to the throne room I was thinking about Alec. I was so nervous about asking Aro can I stay but I would do it for Alec.

"Hello Aro" Eleazer said. "I guess it' time to take our leave"

"Good bye old friend"

Eleazer turned to leave. I looked at Isabella and she nodded.

"Aro" I said nervously. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Yes child"

"I would like to join your guard" I asked more confident. The Cullen's and Denali's gasps and looked at me in shocked.

"Do you have any gift's" He asked,

"Yes I can read minds by looking through someone's eyes accept Princess Isabella" I smiled.

I grabbed my hand and closed his eyes.

"Amazing" He said as her opened his eyes. "Of course dear"

"Thank you Aro" I bowed.

Isabella grinned and walked over to me.

"Sasha why are you leaving us" Kate growled.

"I found my mate and I don't wanna let him go" I smiled and looked at Alec. He looked shocked but happy.

I noticed all the Denali's looked angry accept Eleazer and Carmen.

"Goodbye dear" Carmen said and hugged me.

"Come on why don't I show you too your room" She smiled. I nodded. She turned to Carlisle. "Nice to meet you all again"

We walked over to Demetri, Jane, Stefan and Alec. _My Alec_. I took his hand and looked into his eyes and knew I made the right decision.

**Sorry it so short but I hope you guys like it.**

**PLEASE UPDATE SOON.**

*****VAMPLOVER*****


	15. Thank You's

Chapter 15: Thank you

Sasha's POV

"Isabella show Sasha to her room"

"Ok uncle"

Isabella led us down a long hallway and as soon as we were out of site, I grabbed Alec's hand.

"Oh my god this so exciting I can't believe I'm getting a new sister" She said smiling at me and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Calm down babe" Demetri whispered to her.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it." She said shyly.

Once we finally got to my room door Alec turned to look at Princess Isabella.

Demetri and I have to take care of something. Will you help Sasha get settle in?" Alec asked.

"Of course"

She turned back to Demetri and I watched as they whispered things into each other's ear. I do not what they said but by the loving look in their eyes, it was a private moment. As soon as they went to kiss each other, I looked away.

I do not know how long they stood there kissing until Alec cleared his throat.

"Ok you two stop freaking my girlfriend out" I felt my heart leap at he called me his girl friend.

"I'll see you later," Isabella giggled. Demetri whispered something in her ear to low for me to hear and I watched, as Isabella looked flashed for a Vampire. Demetri pulled back with a smirk and walked away with Alec.

Isabella shook her head. "Are you ready to see your room" I nodded. "Come on"

Bella POV

I watched as Demetri walked away with a smirk on his face. He was so gona pay for that.

I shook my head. "Are you ready to see you room" She nodded. "Come on"

I opened her room door and smiled when I heard her gasp. I had work hard on this room and me happy that someone was here to use it. **(Picture of bedroom on Profile) **

"Do you like it?" I asked. She nodded her head.

It was quite for a moment. When I turned and to Sasha and said. "Thank you"

She looked at me. "For what"

"For making Alec happy, I've never seen him so happy. I mean you fill that void that couldn't." I said smiling softly at her.

"It is I who should be thanking you for accepting me into you family and accepted my Alec being together."

We just smiled at each other.

Demetri POV

"Alec I need your help" I said coming out of Marcus's room.

"With what?"

"I'm gona propose to Bella" I saw Alec stare at me in shock. I know that is how I felt when I realize that I wanted her to be my wife.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded. "We'll than you should start off by asking Marcus for her hand.

"I already did that"

_Flashback_

_I knocked on Marcus's door. I was so nerves I think I was sweating and Vampires do not sweat._

_"Come in"_

_I walked in the room and saw Marcus sitting._

_"Demetri what is it?" Marcus asked in concern._

_"I need to ask you something important," I said nervously._

_"Ok"_

_I took a deep breathe. "I'd like to ask Isabella for her hand in marriage" _

_I waited for him to tell me know and get the hell out but instead he just smiled._

_"Of course"_

_"What?"_

_"I said of course" he smiled._

_"There's not hurt my daughter I turn you to ashes search." I asked dumfounded._

_"Of course not I know that yor her soul mate and thatyou'll take care of her.I also know that you won't cause the way you could hurt her is if you die." Marcus said. I just stared at him. "When are you gona ask her." _

_" 2 nights form now" I said._

_"Good luck" He said._

_"Thank you" I said as I walked out the room._

_End of Flaskback._

**_"_**Ok so what do you need my help with" He asked.

"To find the perfect ring"

"Ok lets go"

I was so happy that I was gona finally make the women I love my wife.

**A/n . For off I'd like to say sorry for not updatihng sooner I just have a lot going on right now. I just started school again. Then I had my sweet sixteen birthyday party and I was so stress out. But now that the parties out of the way and I'm use to my school schudule I was able to write you guys. I hope you guys lie the chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

******Vamplover100******


	16. The Proposel

**Falling for a volturi Chapter **

**Demetri Pov:**

I went to Isabella and told her that Alec and I were going out for some guy and I couldn't believe that she bought it.

But right Alec and I were on our way to get the ring and I was nervous because I knew I had to get the perfect ring ever.

"Demetri dude calm down your not purposing yet your just getting the ring ok" Alec said. I took an unnessary breath as we stopped in fornt of the jewelers.

We walked inside the jewlers and I groaned when I saw a girl at the counter.

**Converstation in Italian**

"Hello how may i help you today"She said in what I guess she thought was a sey voice.

"I need to find an engagement ring" I said.

"Aww you helping you brother get an engagement ring that so sweet" She said giggleing. I really wanted to roll my eyes. I don't know why most girls are alwaysn attracted to me when me and Alec go out. I mean before bella came into my life I loved the attention but now it was annoying and I wished they'd turn the attention to Alec but then again now he found his soul mate so either way he'd just as annoyed as I am.

"No I'm trying to purpsoe to my girlfriend and my brother here was helping me"I said.

That shut he rup for a while. We spent the next hour trying to find the perfect ring because the was more concern with flirting with me than trying to help me find the ring when I finally found the perfect ring. It was so simple but so Bella.

"How much it that one" I asked.

"About $25.000 dollars" She snorted. " and you look like you don't make that kind of money and even if you did you girlfriends proably not worth that much money. I'm proably way better looking anyway.

I didn't say anythingas I pulled out a picture of Isabella and I out of my wallet and held it up.

"This is my girlfriend. Do you still think you look better than her" I growled out.

She looked at the picture and gaspand strutted out a no.

"Thats what I thought now I want to buy that ring and the matching wedding bands" I said in a bored tone. I looked over at alec to see him laughing.

"Shut up" I growled. "And your going to have to deal with Felix when he finds out he coldn't help with the engagement" I smirked knowing Felix would be pissed.

"But... you can't be serious" He whined.

"As a human having a heart attack"

It was a known fact that that felix couldn't keep a secret. I mean I could have really used his help but her just can't keep a sercret not even to save his life.

After we paid for everything me and Alec started back to the castle.

"You really keep a picture of Isabella in you wallet" Alec asked.

"Yep" I said in a duh tone.

When we got back to the castle I had asked Jane to get Isabella ready. She jtried to get me to tell her why but I refused.

"Ok" She grumbled before walking away.

Alec helped me set up for everything for our date. I was going to purpose at our favortive spot about 5 miles from the castle in a beautiful clearing that me and Bella discovered about a couple od months ago.

"Thanks for helping man" I said when we were done.

"No problem" He said.

"but know this if you ever hurt her I will tear you apart and let jane put you body parts on different sides of the world" He growled seriously. I just nodded and ran back to my room to get ready. I couldn't wait to make Isabella my wife.

**(I was so tempted to leave it here but I couldn't do that to you guys)**

**Bella Pov:**

Today Demetri was acting really weired. I had asked him countless times was he okay and he said yes. I knew he was lying but I didn't say anything. Then he told Jane to get me ready to meet him before 7:00 because her had something special planned for us and then left with Alec.

Right now Jane was helping me get ready. I was wearing a red dress that stopped at me knees with some simple flats. Jane was curling my hair which I knew would have to forever if I wasn't a vampire because my hair was so long.

"Jane are you going to tell me whats going on" I asked.

"Nope plus I don't even know whats going on she I can't help you" She grumble while I just sighed.

Just as I finished putting my necklace on Demetri knocked on the door. I opened the door knowing it was Demetri.

"Are you ready to go" He said

"Yes" I nodded taking his hand.

We walked outside when he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and held it up.

"I need you to cover your eyes" I nodded knowing I could trust him. I could feel him gently kissing my neck as he put the blindfold on before scoping me in his armand taking off.

After a couple of seconds he stopped and set me on my feet. When he took the blindfold off I gasp. We were standing in our clearing that was set up in a beautiful pinic.

"Oh Demeki it's bella" I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"Come on" he said and led me to the blanket that was laid out. I slipped my shoes off and sat on my knees.

We spent the next hour just talking and laughing.

"Dance with me " He said suddenly.

"Then well make our own" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me close. We started dancing when he suddenly stopped and got down on one knee. My hands instantly went to my mouth as I gasped.

"Demetri what are you doing" I whispered.

"Isabella I have loved you since the moment you walked into my life and I've fallen more and more in love with you each and give me the honor of becoming my wife" He said with some much love in his eyes.

"YES YES a million times yes" I said jumping up and down.

A smile lit up his face while put the ring on my finger.

I tackled him to the ground throwing my arms around his neck and started kissing him. It was a slow and passionate kiss.

I spen the rest of the night making love to my future husband. Every thing was finally perfect and couldn't be happier.

**D&B-D&B-D&B-D&B-D&B-D&B-D&B-D&B-D&B**

**Demetri Pov:**

As I held Isabella in my arms and couldn't help but think that pretty soon she was going to be my wife. I couldn't but think she was going to be mine.

"What are you thinking so hard about" My angel asked my suddenly.

"I'm thinking about my future wife"

"I really like they sound of that" She said smiling.

We were quite for a moment before I broke it.

"I think we should head back now to let everyone know"

"Ok" She said suddenly jumping up.

We started getiing dress but it took about 20 minutes because we kept stopping to kiss each other.

"Are you ready" I asked.

"Yep lets go" She said grabbing my hand.

It took us a couple of seconds to get back to the castle. As we walked in we went straight to the throne room because we knew thast where everyone would be.

"Hey everybody we have something important to say." Isabella said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Well what is it" Jane demanded.

"We're getting married" Bella said happily.

"OMG" Jane suddenly screamed making me cover my ear. " Demetri Volturi how could you not tell me that you were going to propose to my bestfriend"

Before I could said anything Bella cut in.

"It doesn't matter Jane I'm getting married and I need you to be my maid if honor" Bella said to her smiling

"Oh my god really" Jane said her eyes feeling with happy tears.

"Yep"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Jane said jumping up and down hugging her. "Lets go we have to start the plans now" Jane said dragging Isabella away while all the girls agree and followed them.

"Demetri your a lucky man but if you hurt my neice I kill you myself" Aro said and Cauis agrees with him.

I nodded my head. Even thought I just got threaten I still couldn't help but be happy.

**Ok guys that the end of this Chapter. Three things. First of I would like to say thank to all my reviewers and all the fans out there that read this story but don't review thank you so much for your support and thanks for being so patient we me. Also Second I have some great new for you guys. For christmas my grandma got me a laptop which means that I'll be able to update more for you guys now. Also last I'm so sorry that I didn't get to update on christmas like I wanted to because my internet wasn't connected so this is a late christmas present.**

**Please reviwe**

*****Vamplover100*****


	17. AN

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry about this. I hate posting A/N notes but a few people have asked me was the story over and i just wanted to let every one know my story is far from over. But I'm am have writers block on what to do next. I mean I know what i want to say but i can't get it out right so if any of you guys have anys ides let me knoe please.**

******VampLover******


	18. Chapter 18

********

Hey guys I'm so happy to be back. It feels like forever. I've been so busy with softball tryouts and I'm proud to say that I've made the team and I decided to write you guys a chapter. So here it is.

Bella Pov:

It's been a week since Demetri propose to me. Everything was so exciting but also exhausting. Demetri and I decided to get married June 23rd which is the first day we met which only gave us only 2 months to plan the perfect wedding. At first I use to think that day was the worst day of my exsistance but now I think it was just the beginning.

"Hey Bells we have so much to do today" Heidi said breaking out of my thoughts. " we have to pick flowers and decided on a cake oooo and pick the perfect dress" Heidi said all in one breath.

"Heidi, Heidi clam down" I said grabbing her arm trying to clam her down.

"Ok" She said still bouncing on her toes.

I walked toward me and Demetri's room to find him sitting on the bed reading a book. He put the book down and looked up when he heard me walk in.

"Hi" He smiled at me. I walked over to him and straddled his lap.

"Hey" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

Our kiss started out small but turned into a full make out session. I pulled away when I felt how hard he was.

"I have to go" I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"You can be late" He said grabbing my hips.

"No I can't" I said even though my body wanted me to stay.

I gasped in suprise when he flipped me over and ripped my shirt open.

"Like I said you can be late" He said before he took one of my breast in his mouth.

"OK" I moaned tangling my fingers in his hair.

I could feel him smirk around my breast. I was so wet and I needed him. I moved my hands down his chest and ripped his shirt off and pulling his bare chest agaisnt mine and crash my lips to his.

"Oh baby I need you so bad" He groaned.

"Then take me" I whispered as I pulle his pants down.

"Glady" he said as he ripped my pants off and thrusted into me. I moaned.

He gently ran he hand down to my knee and hitched my leg over his hip. I moaned his name as I felt him go deeper inside me. I pulled his lips to mine as I felt myself tighten around him.

"Oh I'm so close" I moaned as he gently massaged my clit.

"Come with me" he whispered in my ear.

I moaned his name as we came together. He kept thrusting as I came down from my high. I whimpered as he pulled out of me pulling me to his chest.

"Aren't you glad that you decided to be late" He said suddenly.

"Yea. I 've missed you. Lets never go this long without each other again." I said.

"It's only been a week" He laughed.

"i know but it felt like forever" i whined.

"Yea I know what you mean" He whispered.

We sat there just holding each other until I had to go.

"I have to get ready" I whispered to him even though I wanted to stay.

He groaned but let me up. I quietly got dressed and ran to the Lobby were Heidi and the girls were waiting.

"Well took you long enough" Jane grumbled.

"Yea that was some goodbye" Heidi said glaring at me.

"Sorry but it's been a week"

"Lets go" Jane said rolling her eyes.

Heidi laughed at her. "Someone has been a little grumpy since Stephan went on his mission and she's not getting any." Heidi said giggling.

I laughed Heidi was right Jane has been really grumpy since Stephan's left.

"It'll be alright Janey" I said giggling. She just glared and walked away.

Today we were wedding planning. As we got in the car they started asking all types of quetsions.

"What is the date" Sasha asked.

"June 23rd"

"Where" Heidi asked.

"I wanna have it in the grandens" I said smiling.

"OMG that's gona be so pretty" Sasha said smiling. I'm so happy that she is comfortable with everyone now.

"So...did you decide who you want to be your maid of honor" Heidi asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Well"

"Well what?" I love messing with Heidi.

" Who is it"

"All of you guys" I squealed. I couldn't pick between my sister and couldn't pict just one.

I was so excited that I was getting married to the man of my dreams but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gona happen.

****

D&B-D&B-D&B-D&B-D&B-D&B

Unknown Pov

I've been watching this Isabella for a while now and I'm sure my mistress will be pleased with Information I have for her.

"Hello mistress" I said.

"What imformation have you brought me" She asked.

"They got engaged and they plan on getting married on June 23rd" I said.

"Thats all you got for me" She growled.

"No I was thinking the best time to go through with your plan is to attack when their least exspecting it which will be the wedding .Plus every vampire in the world will be there and I'm sure there are some vampires who wouldn't mind helping you." I said smirking and I could tell from her smile that she like the idea.

"I am pleased you will be rewarded later. You are dismissed." I walked away smiling and couldn't wait for my reward.

****

VOLTURI_VOLTURI_VOLTURI

Unknown Pov 2

"Did you hear the plan" I said turning around to face them.

"Yes we heard" He anwsered back.

"So if you help me over throw the volturi and get my god of war back then I will help you with your revenage. Deal" I said holding my hand out.

"Deal. We look forward to working with you Maria."

****

Well I'm done with this chapter I hope you guys like it.

PLEASE REVIEW

*****VAMPLOVER100*****


	19. IMPORTANT AN

Hey everyone! I am truly sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of things going on lately. I have decided that before I updated I am going to edit my story before I add on to it.


	20. SO SORRY!

**I'm sorry this is not a chaper. **

**I know you guys are probably frustrated with me but i am really sorry. But I have some good and bad news, I have to decided to put this story on hold, while I edit it and also because i have extreme writers block. But the good new that I'm planning to update Unexpected Change, before I lose my ideas for it. So I hope you guys check it out.**

**Also I trying to decide if i should delete the start of a new me and re write it or continue as is so I'm going to put a poll and let you guys decide what you want.**

**Again I'm really about those of who are looking forward to Falling For A Volturi being updated!**

*******VampLover100*******


End file.
